Reunited
by jashleynellanrobsten
Summary: She is laying in bed with the door locked. The curtains are drawn and the lights off.He is sitting on the edge of his bed with the door locked.  The curtains are drawn and the lights off.  Call of Duty is in the X-Box.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I'm new to fanfiction so, PLEASE tell me what you guys think. Review, Review and Review! It's based on the quote (quote should be on my profile)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. That good enough for you? Did I do it right?**

Her comfy Egyptian quilt is covering her trembling body. The curtains are drawn so she doesn't have to peer outside and watch the pedestrians outside her penthouse suite in the Upper East Side. The Notebook, her all time favourite movie, the No.1 tear-jerker for her was playing on her flat-screen. The empty tub of Ben&Jerry's was on the floor. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough was oh-so fattening. But who cares? She was heart broken and couldn't care less about fitting into her new Stella McCartney dress. She is going to regret eating it but that was the last thing on her mind now. The tissues were a crumbled mess on the floor and she was almost running out of the pack. The tears wouldn't stop coming and kept betraying her. Her MAC mascara was running down her eyes and any other time she would have been ashamed. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, she looked in the mirror was surprised to see her reflection. Lady Antebellum was blaring from her stereo.

'_Said I wouldn't call but, I lost all control and I need you now...'_

She's thinking about the first time she saw him, their first touch, first kiss...

She's also replaying their last conversation in her though her heart was broken, she couldn't stop her thinking about him. But was he thinking about her? Is he crying too? Regardless she will also love him. The quote: 'Love you once, Love you still. Always have, always will.' Suddenly came to her mind. I'll never get him back, she inhaled the scent of him from the hoodie he let her tears kept coming.

He was broken. He was sitting in the same room that held so many memories. The bed where they spent hours talking, laughing, and doing other things. Call of Duty was paused as he needed time to get himself together. Eminem was blaring from the expensive stereo and he was bound to get complaints from the neighbours. He didn't care as he didn't want anyone to hear him cry. He rarely cried. The last time he did was when his grandma died. He loved her too bits and she would have given him great advice. He sighed when he saw the remote laying beneath the spot where he had punched the wall. It was dark in the room as he closed the curtains so no light came into the room. He wanted to be alone right now. His hair which was usually styled was a mess from him running his hand through it. He picked up the silk scarf and inhaled her scent. He misses her and just wants her back. He's thinking about their last conversation, thinking I'll never get her back. The tears just fell.

He had to see her. He had to. That is why on a Sunday morning, after his typical morning jog and shower he stopped outside her apartment. The apartment, which he used to spend so much time at. He sighed and knocked once. He clutched the red roses tighter and took deep breaths. No answer. He knocked again but still no answer. He repeated it numerous times but, still no answer.

Across the road, Rosalie Hale was watching Emmett Cullen, the man she loves more than anyone in the world, knocking on her front door. She wanted to drop the grocery bags she held and run into his arms. But, she couldn't. After yesterday, she doubts she'll get him back. Her Louboutin-clad feet bought her forward. She hesitantly took a step by step forward until she was behind him. He turned around and took one look at her. They didn't have to say anything. His arms were open and she ran into them. He inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her hair. She bought her lips to his and they both lost track of time. They didn't know how long they were there. He stroked her cheek and she ran her hand through his curly hair, they both whispered "Never again."


End file.
